I'm giving up on you
by wibblywobblytimeywimeystuff15
Summary: "Sé que las cosas buenas terminan pronto, como este baile; nuestro último baile. Pero sigo disfrutándolo, intentando no pensar en ello. Porque por un corto tiempo, por unos escasos minutos que se tornarán infinitos en mi mente, calcando cada gesto tuyo y cada paso, sé que en este pequeño y corto espacio de tiempo, serás mío. Sólo una vez, como en los buenos tiempos. Johnlock.


_**Disclaimer: ** _Ni Sherlock ni la canción me pertenecen.

_**Notas del autor al final.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo único<strong>  
><em>

_**I'm giving up on you**_

* * *

><p><em>Say something, I'm giving up on you.<em>

_I'll be the one, if you want me to._

_Anywhere I would've followed you._

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

Te cojo, por primera vez, torpemente a causa de los nervios. Una mano en la cadera y la otra entre tus dedos, con los brazos alzados. Sonrío por mi torpeza, porque nunca he sido así. Alzas la mirada por encima de tus pies y nos dejamos llevar por la música.

_Un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos._

Tal y como lo ensayamos. Y entonces el tiempo se ralentiza. Tú y yo, solos, sin nadie más que nuestras miradas cruzándose. La gente que segundos antes estaba observándonos, desaparece. También Mary lo hace. Escucho el sonido dulce de los violines y el piano y una voz suave nos canta, sólo para que bailemos nosotros dos, nadie más.

_And I am feeling so small._

_It was over my head_

_I know nothing at all._

Y disfruto porque sé que las cosas buenas terminan pronto, como este baile; nuestro último baile. Pero sigo disfrutándolo, intentando no pensar en ello. Porque por un corto tiempo, por unos minutos que se tornarán infinitos en mi mente, calcando cada gesto tuyo y cada paso, sé que en este pequeño y corto espacio de tiempo, serás mío. Sólo una vez, como en los buenos y viejos tiempos.

_And I will stumble and fall._

_I'm still learning to love_

_Just starting to crawl._

Observo tu mirada cristalina bajo tus ojos índigos. Sé que no será la última vez que la veré, porque no podría soportarlo. Pero será la última vez que nos encontremos así, bailando tan perfectamente sincronizados, como si sólo fuéramos uno. A veces siento que es así...

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you._

_Anywhere I would've followed you._

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

...Aunque ahora ya no podré sentirlo. Porque tú formarás parte de alguien más, y tendré que convivir sólo con mi media parte de corazón y ya no puedo. No es como antes de conocerte, ahora todo ha cambiado. Nunca estuve equivocado al decir que los sentimientos son defectos químicos encontrados en el lado perdedor, porque...Mírame.

Yo, gastando mi último baile contigo; sacando a relucir todas las emociones que tenía guardadas en mi interior, protegidas por ciento de corazas llamadas cordura, raciocinio e intelecto. Todas destruyéndose a medida que te convertías en lo más importante para mi. Diciéndote adiós sólo a través de mi mirada. Mírame, el hombre que no sabía amar, y ahora solamente seré un perdedor más. El único perdedor de nuestra historia.

_And I will swallow my pride._

_You're the one that I love_

_And I'm saying goodbye._

La canción está terminando, y siento pánico; no quiero que termine nunca. Me dedicas una leve sonrisa modesta, porque sabes lo que estoy pensando. Mis ojos cristalinos se clavan en los tuyos, algo humedecidos. Quizás, en otro universo alternativo, en otra vida, las cosas habrían terminado bien, aunque nunca lo hacen cuando se trata de mi. Así que sólo me queda pedir un milagro más para que sepas lo que estoy sintiendo, porque calculo que faltan unos segundos de canción y si no dices nada habré renunciado a ti para siempre y ya no habrá vuelta atrás, esta vez no.

Terminamos de bailar. Nos separamos y dejo de sentir tus manos. Vuelvo a sentirme frío. Sonrío y me devuelves la sonrisa, como si nada estuviera ocurriendo, aunque tú lo sabes bien. Intento decirte algo, algunas palabras modestas e insignificantes. Tengo la boca seca, y el nudo en la garganta no me deja pronunciarlas. Mi cabeza me da vueltas igual que tú y yo segundos antes, y siento que voy a derrumbarme, pero no puedo hacerte esto en el día más feliz de tu vida. Probablemente, cuando nadie esté mirando ya, lo haré. Caeré, esta vez de verdad, y no habrá fuerza humana posible que pueda hacerme levantar.

Ya es demasiado tarde, pero al menos me complace saber que podré revivir este momento toda mi vida, encerrado en mi mente, para siempre.

Aunque en cada ocasión que lo imagine, tendrá un final diferente. Un final feliz como únicamente en la mente puede ocurrir. Un final donde yo no tenga la boca seca, ni un nudo en la garganta que me impida hablar, ni el corazón roto. No.

Un final feliz que empiece con las palabras que no he podido decirte mientras bailábamos.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

* * *

><p>Sí, probablemente sea la cosa más <em>Ooc<em> que habréis visto jamás, pero tengo muchos feels acumulados y han tenido que salir de la manera más cursi posible en este planeta. _I regret nothing! _

La canción se llama "Say something" de A Great Big World & Christina Aguilera y bueno, si buscáis la traducción entenderéis mejor el fic.

O supongo que con un poco de inglés ya está bien. O no. No sé. Me enrollo mucho.

Espero que, a pesar del Ooc, os haya gustado, al menos un poquito.

**_:3_**


End file.
